


clueless

by jonghhho



Series: Peer Pressure [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Studio Sex, Teasing, light pain kink, the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: Yunho presses his lips together. He can't bring himself to say anything else so he reaches over to grab his bag, digging up the lube from the bottom and tosses it to Mingi, who fumbles, but catches it in his hands. "I'm game if you are."Mingi looks down at the lube and then up at Yunho again. His face splits out into a grin, wide and amused. "Why didn't we think of this before?"Or;  yunho and mingi are idiots who need a place to do things (¬‿¬)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Peer Pressure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	clueless

**Author's Note:**

> pls read the tags before you continue, nothing crazy, just wanted to let you know lol

Mingi's sprawled over Yunho's bed with his head perched up on one arm, watching as his own character on the monitor unsuccessfully tries to duck out of the way of the line of fire and then life sputters out of him as he's gunned down. Yunho wails into his headset to Wooyoung in the other room as Mingi chuckles at the uneventful death and then rolls over so he's laying on his back. 

"YOU OWE ME A BOOSTER TOMORROW, JUNG WOOYOUNG!" Yunho yells. The squawked reply Wooyoung gives is satisfactory, so he removes his headset and proceeds to throw himself over an unsuspecting Mingi. The other grunts, but Yunho mostly maneuvers himself to land on the vacant part of the mattress. 

"I don't even understand what's happening in that game, no matter how many times I watch you guys play it," Mingi says, letting him throw a leg over his hip and an arm over his chest. Yunho hums. 

"You gotta play it to understand it, Mingi. Maybe you should start playing it with us if you're so curious," he replies, thumbing open his phone and checking their schedules for tomorrow. He's mostly vacant, with dance practice at one and a quick backtrack recording session in the early evening. 

"You know I'm lousy at games," Mingi says, chest rumbling with his deep voice. "I just played with you back in high school because we lived so far away and it was easier to talk to you over the game than like...over the phone. That would've been so awkward."

Yunho chuckles. He thinks Mingi's probably right. "What's your schedule look like for tomorrow?"

Mingi shrugs. "I don't have anything. Just gonna go in to work on some tracks later." 

Silence falls between them as Yunho locks his phone and tosses it over Mingi onto his side table. He misses and it clatters down onto the floor. Mingi chuckles. 

"San's sleeping with Wooyoung today, isn't he?" Mingi asks. Yunho nods. 

"Do you think they're…?" He doesn't even have to finish the sentence for Yunho to understand. He huffs a short laugh and nods. 

"Probably." 

"But what about Yeosang and Jongho? They're always there too." 

Yunho shrugs. "Maybe they haven't yet." _Like we have_ , he wants to add, and then he looks up at Mingi, frowning. "Wait were you asking if I thought they were dating or fucking?"

Mingi scrunches his nose. "Fucking, of course."

Yunho lets out an offended littlest huff of breath and smacks Mingi's shoulder. "I thought you meant dating, asshat. Don't assume things about our friends." _They're not like you and me_ , he wants to add this time, but doesn't. Mingi seems to catch on anyway. 

"You know there's nothing wrong with what we're doing, right?" He sounds too serious and it makes something tighten in his stomach. 

"I know," is all he says and they go silent again. 

A beat passes where Yunho just feels the way Mingi's heart thrums under his arm that's still slung over him and Mingi just lays there, staring up at the underside of the bunk above them. 

"Do you want to?"

Yunho starts a little at the way Mingi's voice seems to be in his ear. He pushes up to his elbow and looks down at his friend. Mingi's blinking at him innocently like he's just asked Yunho if he wants to order late night chicken or go for a walk and nothing about it should stirr his insides, but he can feel it anyway, the swirling sensation of arousal starting deep in his stomach. 

"Yea," he answers before leaning down to capture Mingi's lips and straddle him properly. 

  
  


Yunho doesn't even realize how careless they're being until Hongjoong calls them into his studio one late evening. Mingi's snuggled up in his cute banana hoodie and Yunho is unassumingly matching in his own yellow _smile_ hoodie. When the other sees him, already perched on the couch in the leader's studio, he smiles big and points to himself and then to Yunho and Hongjoong just sighs. 

"You two are being a little too careless about…you know?" The leader starts, raising his eyebrows. Mingi just stares at Hongjoong, mouth slightly agape. Yunho blinks, a little lost as well.

"Do I really have to spell this out," Hongjoong huffs, mostly under his breath as he runs a hand through his hair. He readjusts so he's sitting cross-legged in his desk chair and half of Yunho is distracted by the fact that that's even possible. 

"You two need to stop having sex at odd hours and keeping people up. You know we're all just trying to do our best at getting at somewhat of a decent sleep cycle going, and your...noises aren't helping."

Mingi frowns and Yunho finds himself wide-eyed in slight horror. They haven't been that bad have they? Yunho looks at Mingi, who's looking back at him, lips pouted. It had been a little late last night when Yunho crawled into Mingi's bed complaining about cold feet and then let the other lazily fuck into him from behind, but Yunho doesn't think they were very loud. But also Mingi couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut last week when Yunho was trying out giving him a blowjob for the first time but it had only been 10 pm. 

"Just...keep it down and stuff okay? No one's saying you can't...enjoy yourselves," Hongjoong finally says, the tops of his ears turning a garish shade of pink. "Just, for everyone else's sake, be a little more discreet. Like San and Wooyoung."

Hongjoong slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and horrified. Mingi and Yunho exchange a look of amused delight before bursting out. "I knew it!" Mingi yells, shaking Yunho by his shoulders and then moving to shake Hongjoong by the shoulders. The older nearly falls out of his chair at the movement and then cries out. 

"Wooyoung’s gonna have my ass," he says pitifully before burying his face in his hands. Yunho tries to pat his shoulder in reassurance but it just turns into three hard smacks.

  
  


In hindsight, it's probably better that they were made aware of how loud and obnoxious they were being, but right now Yunho is definitely not having it. Hongjoong's nagging voice is present in the back of his mind as he fists his cock under the warm spray of the shower. Having taken the leader's scolding to heart, he and Mingi haven't been able to 'indulge themselves' in nearly two and a half weeks and he's definitely getting a little desperate. 

After having had a taste, Yunho doesn't really know how he's supposed to go back to late night, under the covers, muffled into the pillow jerk off sessions when he could literally just march to Mingi's room and demand to be railed and the other would oblige, no questions asked. Because he's come once already and Wooyoung's pounding on the door to hurry the fuck up, but cumming from his hand is just not cutting it. 

The water runs cold and his erection flags, so Yunho finally exits the bathroom with a sour look on his face. Wooyoung rushes past him to relieve himself but doesn't miss the scowl he's adorning and frowns back at him, asking him what's got his panties in a twist. When he passes Mingi in the hallway, the other is very obviously trying to hide his morning wood, shuffling by with a towel over his crotch and his eyes wide and Yunho knows they're both dealing with the same problem. 

Wooyoung gets kicked out of the bathroom before Yunho can even turn around to tell Mingi that there's no hot water, but the yelp that comes from the bathroom as the shower starts is loud and petulant. Yunho just sighs. 

"Serves you right, asshole!" Wooyoung yells at the closed door before shuffling back into his room.

  
  


When he gets home that night, the dorm is quiet. Jongho's out with some of his friends, getting dinner and Hongjoong and Mingi are still at their respective studios. Seonghwa is watching a drama on his phone as he makes ramen in the kitchen and Wooyoung and Yeosang are nowhere to be found. 

"Where are Wooyoung and Yeosang?" He asks the oldest, apologizing when Seonghwa startles, dropping one of his chopsticks. 

"They went out to eat. Wooyoung offered to pay so Yeosang tagged along," Seonghwa answers steadily, even as one hand pats lightly at his probably racing heart. 

"Oh, okay. Sorry again." Seonghwa waves him off. 

The only sign that San is in the room is the tuft of soft hair peeking up from the top of the covers. Yunho goes and reaches over the bars of the bunk bed, ruffles the strands. San whines under the covers and then lowers the covers so that only his hair and eyes show. 

“Did you fight with Wooyoung?” Yunho asks, to which San just lowers his eyes and nods. Yunho narrows his eyes. “Was it something stupid?” 

Yunho can nearly see San’s lips downturning and turning into a pout under the covers. “He was acting like he was jealous of Jongho’s friends and acting like I wasn’t even there…” 

Yunho purses his lips. Wooyoung sometimes has a tendency to go a little too far and San has always been the most susceptible to Wooyoung’s teasing, maybe because they’re so close and they think of each other a little differently…

Suddenly there’s a knot twisting up in Yunho’s own stomach as he listens to San talk about the lead up to the fight and Yeosang stepping in to calm them both down. It's a strange kind of sensation in which Yunho finds himself thinking of Mingi's eyes and his pretty smile and the cute way he cuddles up to him when they lay in bed together. And his dick…. _right_!

"San, you and Wooyoung are just too into each other, you realize this, right?" Yunho asks, cutting San off from his tangent. The other screws his face up in a weird way before letting go and nodding.

"I just want him to stop teasing so much," he replies, pout deepening. Yunho sighs and ruffles his roommate's hair. 

"It'll be fine. Just tell him. You know he doesn't mean any of it," Yunho says and then catches San's hand in his own. "Now, I know I'm gonna sound really insensitive for asking you abt something like this while you're so down," Yunho prefaces, watching San's face turn into slight confusion. 

"I know you and Wooyoung...uh...have sex?" 

The words come out a little squeaky because he's not even sure he's ever said it so directly like that. San narrows his eyes. "Who told you?" 

He purses his lips before he answers with, "I guessed."

San's narrowed eyes don't let up. "Lie. Everyone already knows, besides you and Mingi. And if you know, that means Mingi knows and that also means someone told you."

Yubho's jaw falls at this info. Everyone knew? Everyone but him and Mingi? "What the fuck?" He says, unable to stop himself. "You're my roommate!" 

San raises a brow. "Your point?"

Yunho hesitates. He doesn't really have a point, other than the fact that he does feel just a little bummed that he hadn't been in the know, but it's not like he gets a say in who San and Wooyoung decide to tell in the first place. He assumes Hongjoong knows because he's the leader and Seonghwa knows because he's Seonghwa. Yeosang knows because Wooyoung, and Jongho knows because they all room together...which just leaves himself and Mingi.

"I'm a little hurt," Yunho says, wounded pride showing in his lowered voice. San just rolls his eyes. 

"Now everyone knows. Wooyoung’s so gonna have Hongjoong's ass about it, though," San says, chuckling. "What about you and Mingi? What's up with you two?" 

Yunho contemplates on his answer. What exactly _is_ up with the two of them? San is watching him a little expectantly but Yunho doesn't know. Maybe he should talk to Mingi about it...another day. 

"That's not important," is what he comes up with. San doesn't seem to like the answer, but Yunho continues anyway. "I've never heard or seen you two, like, ever. How?"

The smirk that rises on San's face is almost a little scary. It's nearing the demon stage persona that the fans are always talking about. "We're just good at hiding and Wooyoung kind of has an exhbitionist streak so he knows how to keep quiet." 

Yunho isn't quite so sure he's ready to know all of that information, but he nods along as San continues. The other puts a hand on Yunho's shoulder, pats it lightly. "You just gotta be creative, Yunho. There are a few places that are extremely private and some that are...more casual but will get the job done."

Yunho's mind is whirring. Private places? Casual places? Maybe he's just saying they need to keep quiet in the bed but...that can't be quite right. Then he narrows his eyes eyeing his bunk below San's. "Wait, have you two fucked on my bed?" 

San eyes him coyly but doesn't answer.

"Dude…." Yunho says, scrunching his nose as he steps away a little to look down at the sheets that his mom had sent him off with when they'd moved into the dorms. And...nope, he should not be thinking about his mom. 

"We washed the sheets," San defends, not meeting Yunho's eyes but shrugging nonchalantly. Then he reaches out for Yunho's shoulder again. 

"But you know, it should be a piece of cake for you two. Mingi literally has two private rooms." 

  
  


Yunho doesn't tell Mingi his plan, only because he doesn't realize he's got a chance until he gets home from dance practice and realizes everyone but Mingi is back at the dorm. When he checks in with Hongjoong, the leader says Mingi's stuck on some lyrics and he'll probably be in the studio until late. Yunho takes his chance. 

The manager is a little confused when Yunho asks to go back to the company building, but he doesn't ask many questions. Yunho suspects that Hongjoong's probably mentioned everything to the managers, but he's grateful for the near silence during the car ride. He says he'll make sure he and Mingi leave at the same time, to assure the managers don't have to take turns to pick them back up, and he gets a grateful nod in return. 

The garish pink and purple lube has now been replaced with a bottle of something sleek and blue and while it doesn't stand out too much, Yunho still shoves it deep into his bag, cheeks dusted a light pink at the mere thought. It still sends a thrill through him—the sound of the bottle opening. 

The doors to the studios don't lock, but Yunho hopes it'll be fine since there's barely any staff left in the building and no one really likes to disturb Mingi or Hongjoong when they're working. 

He slips in quietly and finally breathes out the breath he's been holding in since he walked into the building. Mingi's got his nice headphones on, the ones with extra noise cancellation, so he doesn't turn to look at him. He stands a little frozen, looking from the small couch in the corner to the limited floor space and then the hefty rolling chair Mingi's sitting in, and then he tosses his bag onto the corner of the couch. The sound is just loud enough for Mingi to look up a little and then swivel around to look at him with big eyes. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He asks, removing his headphones and dropping them on the desk. Yunho smiles. 

He's not sure why he's suddenly feeling so strange. He can't seem to open his mouth to say anything, let alone express that this might become their sexy times place since the dorms is a no-go. He just stands there, hands fidgeting by his sides and staring down at the smattering of fading acne scars on his cheek and the pretty pink of his plump lips. He wants to touch Mingi—wants to run his hands down his arms and kiss him until he's breathless and panting. He wants to whisper stupid things into his ears until Mingi's cackling so loud that everyone has to shush him and he wants to fit his fingers in the other's because he knows they fit well, snug snd warm and just right. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mingi's voice brings him back into himself. He blinks a few times to clear his head and then focuses on the slight frown on his friend's face, concerned and a bit weary. 

Yunho takes a deep breath. "I–I brought lube," he manages to say around the thickness that's gathered in his throat. "I thought we could…"

Mingi looks up at him with his head cocked, brows still furrowed as he takes in Yunho's form—still damp hair starting to dry into loose waves, cheeks pink from embarrassment or maybe something else. Then his expression softens and he rides from his seat, taking the few steps to reach him. 

Mingi's hands are a little cold when he cups Yunho's face, squishing his cheeks together. His smile is warm though, understanding in that way that only Mingi can manage because he trusts him more than anyone else. "Why are you so clammed up? I thought we were slowly getting over being embarrassed around each other."

"Stop squishing my face," he replies, to which Mingi chuckles but relents. Yunho sucks his cheeks into his teeth and then huffs out a sigh. "Not everyone can be as shameless about everything as you, Mingi." 

The other hums and shrugs. "Maybe, but it's just you and me though." 

Yunho presses his lips together. He can't bring himself to say anything else so he reaches over to grab his bag, digging up the lube from the bottom and tosses it to Mingi, who fumbles, but catches it in his hands. "I'm game if you are."

Mingi looks down at the lube and then up at Yunho again. His face splits out into a grin, wide and amused. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Mingi's lips on his, feverish and demanding, is like second nature now. He presses forward so that Yunho stumbles slightly before lowering both of them onto the couch. It's a little small and Mingi laughs when his shoe gets caught on the edge, but the fit is snug and Yunho likes the way his hips are being squeezed by Mingi's knees insistently. 

"I was thinking you could try fucking me," Mingi mumbles, pulling away only slightly before kissing down his jaw and his neck. He's nearly perfected training Mingi no not leave any marks—nearly. 

"Not today," Yunho answers, pushing Mingi away just enough to get his hands on the bottom of his hoodie to pull it off. It's warm in the studio and he feels himself overheating at the thought of Mingi laid bare for him, hole soft and glistening with lube, twitching around his own length. "Not here."

Mingi hums and continues down to swirl a tongue around his nipple, but then he comes up suddenly, pouting. "My back hurts like this." 

Yunho chuckles and flips them around so that he's now on top of Mingi. They remove more clothes along the way, Yunho stripping down to nothing and Mingi teasingly keeping his boxers on for the time being. His half hard chub is prominent under the cotton but Yunho doesn't touch just yet. 

"Come here," Mingi says, impatiently. He hooks his arms under Yunho's and tugs him forward. Yunho hisses as his nearly fully hard cock rubs against the other's abdomen. "Wanna suck on your nipples. They're so pretty and pink—how are you so pretty and pink all the time?" 

Yunho chuckles as he reaches over for the lube that Mingi's tossed to the side. Mingi tongues at his nipple, the wet tip catching on the underside of it at every drag. Yunho whines at the sensation. 

"Such a pretty puppy," Mingi mumbles into his skin and moves to the other nipple, suckling the bud noisily. "So hard for me already."

The feeling of Mingi's dry hand wrapping around his cock is maddening, so much so that he feels his length twitch and looks down to see a bead of clear pre-cum oozing from the slit. 

"Fuck, puppy," Mingj says, swiping a finger over the precum and the head of his cock. "Or do you like princess better?"

Yunho moans and tangles a hand in Mingi's hair, pulling just enough to get the other groaning in pleasure. "I think princess suits you better than me."

Mingi chuckles breathlessly before shifting his hips up a little, trying to get some friction going on his own cock, slowly filling out to its full length. Yunho curses as he feels it pushing against his inner thigh. "Yep," he says, popping the 'p' a little aggressively. "Princess is definitely for you." The resounding moan that falls from Mingi's lips as Yunho tugs on his hair some more makes him smile in satisfaction.

He moves to open the lube, the clicking sound of the top popping off making a twinge of arousal coil tight in his belly, but Mingi intercepts. He grabs the bottle and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together. When they lock eyes, Yunho finds they're dark and intense. "Let me do it."

Yunho lifts up onto his knees, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as Mingi slips his arm between them. He gets his other arm around him, pressing him forward. Lubed fingers fondle his balls and then press against his perineum before rubbing around his hole. The slick, warm sensation is enough to have Yunho pressing back into the touch, wanting to feel the dizzying pleasure of those fingers pressing _inside_. 

"Mingi," Yunho calls, tensing when all he feels are the pads of Mingi's fingers rubbing at the muscle of his entrance over and over again. "Mingi–you asshole–" he chokes out, gripping the other's hair hard in his hand. Mingi moans at the action. 

"I think you mean _your_ asshole," he says around a chuckle as he presses the pads of his fingers with just enough pressure to make Yunho cry out but not enough to push in. 

"I will literally leave," he spits, jaw clenched tight. Mingi's hand disappears. 

"I dare you," he says, turning his chin up at Yunho, eyes dark and heavy and teasing. 

Their teeth clack when Yunho dives in to kiss Mingi hard. He whines when the other laughs into his mouth, breaths hot and tingling, but when that doesn't get any immediate reaction, Yunho tries to reach back to finger himself, but Mingi catches his wrist, tutting quietly. "Nope. Can't touch yourself, puppy."

And Yunho just shivers, whines and ruts his hips down onto Mingi. He knows he doesn't have to listen to Mingi. He knows he can just ignore him and reach around to finger himself like he wants to, but the coil of something hot in his gut at being told to not touch is so dark and delicious that he can't bring himself to disobey. Mingi seems to catch on, smirking up at him deviously. 

"That's a good puppy," he says and finally Yunho feels his fingers back on him, rubbing against his hole before a single digit pushes into him slowly. He exhales shakily, feeling the finger sink into him easily. "So loose for me already? Can't wait to get my cock inside of you, huh?"

Yunho finds his lips sewn shut. He can't bring himself to answer Mingi with the finger inside him working slowly, but it's not enough. He starts pushing back, whimpering and twisting his hands into Mingi's hair to try and get him to go faster, to slide in another finger because he knows he can take it. He feels like he could take Mingi whole, but the tiny voice in the back of his head that sounds like Seonghwa is telling him that's a bad idea. 

"Ready for another?" Mingi asks. His voice is a little hoarse and thick, sticking to Yunho's esrs. He nods, still unable to make his voice work, eyes clenching shut as Mingi removes his finger. More lube, and then two fingers sink into him, still easy, the stretch just barely there but making him whine nonetheless. 

"Fuck–Yun. You're so good, so warm and taking my fingers so well." Yunho buries his face into the top of the couch cushion, moaning low as Mingi's fingers just barely brush his prostate, sending a tiny jolt of electricity through him, but not nearly enough. 

"M–more," he manages to mumble into the couch, spit smearing into the fabric cover.

"More?" He hears and then feels the two fingers retract. Mingi forces him to push back upright. He watches as the other drags his eyes up from his flushed, weeping cock to the lean lines of his stomach and his peaky nipples. "You sure? Not going too fast, right?"

Yunho catches his breath and nods, leans in to capture Mingi in a slow kiss. He presses his forehead to the other's a soft sound passing between them when their erections rub together. "You're good—I'm good," he assures, stroking the hairs at the base of Mingi's neck. "You talk like that and I can't–I can't–my voice just stops working." 

Mingi hums, presses chaste kisses to the corner of his lips again. "I think we need to talk about it."

"Not now," Yunho mumbles, taking Mingi's lubed hand in his and stretching it behind him. "Need to–" he chokes off when Mingi presses three fingers to his entrance. 

"Need my cock in you?" His voice has gone back to something teasing and light. "Puppy wants to get fucked?" 

The rational part of Yunho's brain is angry for letting Mingi tease him like this—upset at being so weak at the prospect of feeling that delicious sensation of being filled. But the irrational, horny, lust-induced-mush-turned part of his brain is screaming _yes_ at him so loudly, he has no way of denying it. He nods.

"Such a good puppy."

The third finger sinks in with more of a stretch, but Yunho breathes with it, shifting his hips to get them to move as soon as Mingi's fitted all the way. "So eager, puppy. Sucking my fingers in like that." Mingi throws his head back as he pumps his fingers. His wrist must be cramping but he persists. His fingertips brush lightly against Yunho's prostate, making his hips jerk at every thrust in. "Shit–I'm gonna fuck you so good, puppy."

They rearrange a little, Yunho lifting up just enough to let Mingi pull his boxers down but only enough to free his cock. Mingi's cock is dark and angry and Yunho whines at the sight of it—imagines it filling him up so well that he's scrambling to try and line it up with his hole. 

Mingi hisses when he takes him in his hand, stroking a few times and watching, a little mesmerized, as a bead of precum slips down the head and over his fingers. "Want in inside?" Mingi's low voice comes. Yunho's head shoots up and he nods, gasping when he sees that Mingi's lips are shiny and red, fringe messy and a little damp with sweat. He looks perfectly debauched and they haven't even really started yet. 

"Can you slick me up, puppy?" He asks, dropping the lube bottle into Yunho's hand. He nods obediently and pops the cap open, squeezes some onto his hand and wraps his fingers around Mingi's cock. He hisses at the initial coldness of the lube, but lets out a breathy moan as Yunho spreads it, strokes him with a filthy clicking wet sound. "Okay, puppy. Lift up for me." 

Yunho discards the lube and grips at Mingi's shoulders, not minding the slipperiness on his hand. Mingi rubs the head of his cock against his fluttering hole when he lifts up and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip at the sensation—warm and wet. 

"You ready?" Mingi asks, getting a hand on his hip. Yunho nods silently. 

The head of Mingi's cock spreads him open as he slowly lowers Yunho onto him. The slight burn of the stretch makes him whimper, fingers digging into Mingi's shoulders as he sinks down all the way, ass flush to the other's hips. The moan he lets out is loud but he can't seem to keep it in. The Seonghwa-like voice in the back of his mind is scolding him for being so loud—for being so careless—but he pushes it back. 

Mingi breathes out a handful of times, huffed and insistent—impatient. “Gonna cum so soon?” Yunho manages to say, the playful chuckle getting lodged in his throat when Mingi shifts slightly, pushes himself in a little deeper.

“Your ass is–shit, Yun,” Mingi replies, shifting a little more. He rocks up into Yunho slowly, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut. He looks so pretty that Yunho can’t help but stare—reaches out a hand to flutter over Mingi’s cheek and traces a finger over his nose. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Mingi stutters out, hips thrusting a little quicker.

Yunho presses forward until he’s all but crushing Mingi’s torso, but the other doesn’t seem to care. He thrusts a little harder, tilts his head up a little more to catch Yunho’s lips in a fumbling kiss, mostly just tongues lapping at each other and teeth nipping at lips. 

Yunho feels himself getting desperate. The drag of Mingi’s cock against his walls is maddening and the way his own cock rubs between them is making his head spin, but he needs more. He ruts back into each thrust and digs his blunt nails into Mingi’s arms. “M–mingi, I need more—please.”

When Mingi stops, Yunho cries out at the loss of friction, blinks back tears as he lets the other run his hands over his stomach and thumb at his nipples. “Stand up, puppy. I have an idea.”

Getting to his legs is a challenge. Yunho stumbles as he stands, legs quivering a little. He lets Mingi steady him with a hand on his hip and watches with his mouth open as the other rids himself of the last of his clothing. 

“Come on,” Mingi says and steers them to the desk, shoving the chair aside. Yunho lets out a confused sound as Mingi crowds him up against the table, presses his front to Yunho’s back. “Move the keyboard.” Yunho does, shoving the keyboard aside and the mouse too. “And try not to cum on any of the equipment.” 

Hands come up to spread his asscheeks and Yunho lets out a punched out groan as Mingi pushes back into him. His hands fly up, one gripping at the edge of the desk and the other searching for another anchor. It lands on the top of the closest monitor and he grips it hard, letting the plastic dig into his palm.

He cries out as Mingi picks up the pace and the dizzying pleasure finally returns. His prostate is abused at every hard thrust of Mingi’s hips, his own cock spitting precum and bobbing along with each forward motion. 

“Min—” he moans, drawn out and shaky. He gasps when he feels Mingi’s hand travel up from his hips and wraps around to pinch at a nipple. 

“Ah!” He cries, unable to so stifle any of the sounds now. 

“You know, puppy, my studio is slightly less soundproofed than Hongjoong’s,” Mingi pants lips coming down to mouth at Yunho’s shoulder. “Everyone will be able to hear you if you keep up those noises.”

Yunho feels a surge of warmth surge in his gut at the words, whines when it travels up into his chest and makes him shake. His knees are growing weak as Mingi keeps pushing into him at a punishing speed, the sound of skin slapping loud and rhythmic. 

“Bet you like the idea of everyone hearing you, huh?” Mingi says, roughly twisting Yunho’s nipple in his hand. 

“Ah!”

“Probably want everyone to know just how good of a puppy you are.” Yunho’s cock twitches. 

“Just a dumb little puppy. Can’t even speak to defend himself.” 

The orgasm hits him so hard that Yunho bows over, nearly hitting his head on the monitor. He lays a hand flat onto the cold top of the desk to find a semblance of reality as the white haze of his high washes over him. His legs threaten to give out, knees wobbling at each wave of pleasure that courses through him, and he doesn’t even make any sounds, just breathes in and out in short puffs and resting his forehead on his arm. 

When he finally comes to, Mingi’s got his arm wrapped around his middle, holding him up as he lets Yunho ride out his high. He’s still sheathed inside of him, cock still twitching with the need to release and breaths labored still. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Yunho apologizes, pushing himself up a little and whincing when his arms threaten to give out. Mingi shushes him and presses a kiss onto his shoulder.

“Don’t apologize,” he replies. Presses another kiss. “You did so good.” 

Mingi pulls out and Yunho finds he can’t hold himself up anymore. Mingi goes down with him, gently helping Yunho down onto the carpeted floor and pushing his hair out of his face. There’s cum on the carpet and Yunho whines at the prospect of having to try to clean it up. And then he remembers Mingi’s still hard and turns a little toward him. 

“Let me help you, Mingi,” he says a little slurred, reaching forward with a heavy arm. Mingi chuckles when all he manages to do is topple over onto his side, groaning when he feels a slight ache start up in his thigh. 

“You can’t even hold your own weight up, puppy. How are you gonna help me?” 

The name makes Yunho shiver a little, but it also spurs a little boost of energy inside him. He pouts and then furrows his brows as he drags up as much of his leftover energy to push mingi back so he’s sitting and the climbs into his lap until he’s got his head resting on Mingi’s thigh, mouth hovering so close to the other’s still raging erection that all he has to do is lean forward just a hair. 

And so that’s what he does. He laps at Mingi’s balls, scrunching his nose at the taste of lube, and then mouths around the slick base of his cock. It twitches at the stimulation, precum seeping from the head. 

“Shit,” Mingi curses and then brings a hand around to wrap around himself.

Mingi cums just like this, back resting against the couch as Yunho licks and mouths at the base of his cock. He fists the head in his hand until Yunho can feel his thighs tensing under his head so tight and then yelps when the first shot of cum lands on his cheek—slides down the bridge of his nose. Mingi just stares down at him, eyes lidded and mouth slack and expression undefinable. 

“Fuck,” is all Mingi says before he drags a finger through the cum on Yunho’s face. 

He grimaces and slaps Mingi’s hand away, groaning at the sight of the other popping the cum covered finger into his mouth. “That’s disgusting,” he says, pushing away slightly. His body seems to be in working order again, so he pushes up into a sitting position and wipes at the cum of his face.

“How many times do I need to tell you that my cum isn’t gross?” Mingi quips back, rolling his eyes. He smacks his lips and then scrunches his nose. “No, actually it was kind of gross. I think I forgot to drink water today.” 

“Ugh, why do I let you fuck me?” Yunho whines, feigning a gag as he reaches over to the desk to grab the box of tissues. 

They make do with tissues and the wet wipes Yunho produces from his bag, cleaning each other up as best as they can. There are new bruises on Mingi’s shoulders in the shape of Yunho’s fingers and his nipples are sore and they mop up the cum stain on the carpet as best as they can. 

“It probably smells like sex in here,” Mingi says when they’re finally redressed, lounging on the couch together. Yunho presses into Mingi’s warm body and hums in reply. 

“Probably.” 

“Did you...want to talk about it?” Mingi asks. Yunho lifts his head.

“Talk about what?” An almost nauseous sensation starts twisting up in his stomach as he watches Mingi bite the inside of his cheek before answering. 

“Uh...I think there’s proper terminology for it?” Mingi starts, scratching his head. “Like how you can’t really talk and you get really uh...I don’t know.” 

Yunho’s mouth falls open as his heart nearly seized in his chest. A sense of relief washes through him. San’s voice rings in the back of his head. _“What about you and Mingi? What's up with you two?"_ The other had asked. But Yunho’s not quite sure he wants to know the answer to those questions yet. 

“Uh, yea. I think it’s like a thing…” Yunho answers, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’ll do some more research on it I guess.” 

Mingi nods. 

Silence stretches on between them, comfortable but heavy. Yunho feels himself drifting a little on top of Mingi, letting the warmth of another body calm him enough to feel sleepy. But then Mingi groans loudly. 

“I’m gonna pop a boner the next time I’m in here, aren’t I?” 

Yunho snorts out in laughter, pushing himself up and away from the other. “That’s gross. This is a place of professionalism, might I remind you?” 

“You literally came onto me first!” Mingi shouts defensively. 

“Okay, mister, ‘ _why didn’t we think of this before?_ ’”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a two part story, but i guess i just can't seem to stop writing these :)  
> literally started on a pt.4 as i am posting this pls help  
> lmao, someone commented on ruthless abt something that i definitely wanna try too, so maybe part 5 WHO KNOWS  
> this is my go to distraction series now too, so i hope yall don't mind if i keep writing these 
> 
> please let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment and kudos!  
> as always, you can find me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
